leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Officer Jenny
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Officer Jenny |jname=ジュンサー |tmname=Junsar |slogan=no |image=Officer Jenny SM010.png |size=250px |caption=Officer Jenny of Melemele Island and her in the |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Auburn , Amber |hair=Cerulean , Teal |region=Kanto, Orange Archipelago, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Decolore Islands, Kalos, Alola |relatives=Other Officer Jennys, , Unnamed brother/spouse (see ) |game=yes |generation= , |games= , Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=EP002 |epname=Pokémon Emergency! |enva=Martha Harms (SM070-present); past voice actresses are listed here |java=Asami Seto (SM009-present); past voice actresses are listed here }} Officer Jenny (Japanese: ジュンサー Junsar, usually referred to as ジュンサーさん Junsar-san) is the name by which the police officers who use in their duties are referred to. History Original series Kanto Officer Jenny debuted in Pokémon Emergency. She was seen at the beginning of the episode warning the citizens of Viridian City of thieves in the area and to report suspicious-looking people immediately. Stopping , who had his in his arms, she suspected him of being a thief, but once she saw his Pokédex, she believed that he was a Pokémon Trainer, while also mentioning that three other Trainers had come through that day. Using her motorcycle, she brought Ash to the Pokémon Center, and once Pikachu was in the hands of Nurse Joy, she left. After broke into the Pokémon Center, however, she made her way back, but appearing just in time to see the Center exploding from a combination of Pikachu's and 's attacks. She stayed and helped Nurse Joy through the morning, assuring her that Ash and will have no trouble getting through the Viridian Forest. The Officer Jenny of an unnamed Kanto town has been a recurring character in the . She debuted in Here Comes the Squirtle Squad, where she took in the troublesome Squirtle Squad and trained them to become a firefighting crew. She met Ash and his friends again at the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!, where she and the Squirtle Squad were participating in the competition and eventually won. She allowed Ash's Squirtle to leave Ash's team and rejoin the Squirtle Squad, with the hopes that its firefighting training will make it more agile in . Officer Jenny has since returned Squirtle to Ash several times, including during the Silver Conference and for Ash's match against . An Officer Jenny in HopHopHop Town in Hypno's Naptime investigated the missing children as she placed posters of them for each one. She, along with Ash and , discovered that a from the Pokémon Lover's Club was responsible for the string of child disappearances. In The Kangaskhan Kid, Officer Jenny worked as a ranger in the Safari Land Pokémon Reservation Area. After Ash attempted to throw a Poké Ball at a near some bushes, Officer Jenny appeared from the bushes wearing a Chansey hat. Officer Jenny took Ash and his friends to her station in the reserve. After letting the group off with a warning, she discovered Team Rocket trying to steal some in the reserve. In The Case of the K-9 Caper!, Ash and his friends came across Officer Jenny as she and the canine police unit tackled a thief, who was actually a fellow officer in disguise. The group joined Officer Jenny at the nearby training academy, where Ash and Pikachu competed and failed against Jenny and her . Team Rocket later arrived in their van and took control of all of the Growlithe using special megaphone that changed their voices to resemble their Trainers. They were able to subdue Officer Jenny using the Growlithe, but after remembering the times it had with Officer Jenny, her Growlithe turned on Team Rocket and freed the others, forcing the trio to flee. In The Breeding Center Secret, Officer Jenny took Ash, , Todd, and the Team Rocket trio into custody after they were captured by Butch and Cassidy, who accused them of being burglars. and Pikachu recovered Todd's confiscated camera from Cassidy and showed the photographic evidence of the duo's fake breeding center scheme. Officer Jenny then released Misty's friends and arrested Butch and Cassidy. Several Officer Jennys from all across Kanto were present at the Indigo Plateau to help keep the peace during the Indigo Plateau Conference. Orange Islands In Pikachu Re-Volts, Mandarin Island North's Officer Jenny noticed a bunch of Pokémon who disobeyed their Trainers. However, her was the only one who was unaffected by the problem caused by Butch and Cassidy's , as Gastly is a Pokémon. Pinkan Island and its rare pink Pokémon, featured in In the Pink, were shown to be protected by the Officer Jenny that lives on the distant outpost, alongside a group of volunteers and s. She foiled Team Rocket's attempts to steal a pink and later used a lasso to calm the rampaging Drill Pokémon down. Johto In Spinarak Attack, the Officer Jennys who protect Catallia City use after a criminal, The Black Arachnid, was stopped by one such pair hundreds of years ago. Like her ancestor, the current Officer Jenny used her own Spinarak to foil Team Rocket's crime spree. In An EGG-sighting Adventure!, Officer Jenny arrived at a Pokémon Center after Ash's disappeared. She claimed to be good at solving cases but got the suspects wrong. An Officer Jenny and her helped Ash rescue his Pikachu from Team Rocket in Hoenn Alone. Pidgeot also flew Ash and Pikachu back on to their ship as it was bound for Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region. In A Poached Ego!, Officer Jenny was hunting down a Pokémon poacher named Rico, who was illegally capturing Pokémon in the Petalburg Forest. In the end, Rico was arrested by Jenny after his cache of and were freed by . Rustboro City's police force was on high alert following rumors of an alleged plan to infiltrate the Devon Corporation. Despite the increased security, however, a managed to break into the company headquarters and steal a vile of fossil DNA in Stairway to Devon. Max managed to recover the sample, but the thief fled the scene. The police chase continued in the following episode, and the Team Aqua Grunt managed to escape Rustboro City entirely. In Gulpin it Down, Officer Jenny took care of a swarm of that were eating all of the food in a town. In The Ribbon Cup Caper, Officer Jenny was seen on board the S.S. St. Flower, a luxury cruise ship headed to Slateport City for the Hoenn Grand Festival. Ash and his friends helped her track down Brodie after he stole the Ribbon Cup. Brodie later disguised himself as another Officer Jenny, but Brock was able to recognize the true one. In Two Degrees of Separation!, an Officer Jenny from Sandgem Town escorted to Professor Rowan's lab as he searched for and . The same Jenny reappeared in the next episode, and she was pleased that Ash was now reunited with Pikachu. In Setting the World on Its Buneary!, an Officer Jenny from Jubilife City appeared, almost running over Pikachu, who could not see due to having his eyes covered by Ash's cap. Dawn initially presumed she was the same Jenny that the group encountered previously, before Brock explained how there are multiple Jennys, like with Nurse Joy. She then explained how a disguised Team Rocket had been stealing machine parts from a nearby factory, and later caught up to them, but was not able to arrest them before they ran away. This Officer Jenny is the sister of the Jenny from Sandgem Town. In All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!, an Officer Jenny was one of the judges of the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest along with Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy. In A Secret Sphere of Influence! an Officer Jenny from Eterna City was summoned to the Eterna Historical Museum. The Officer Jenny from Viridian City was also there too. An Officer Jenny from Kanto appeared in Stealing the Conversation! with a as her partner. Apparently, she had come all the way to Sinnoh to capture Jessie, James, and , and was fully aware of them having followed Ash ever since Viridian City. In Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, Officer Jenny competed in a Pokémon Hustle. She was undercover and tracked down two criminals named Crimson and Azure. She was able to get through the Pokémon Hustle and chased after the duo. After Ash defeated them, Officer Jenny successfully arrested them. Unova In Dreams by the Yard Full!, an Officer Jenny arrived in Striaton City when Dream Mist shrouded the city. At the Dreamyard, she discovered that the Team Rocket trio were responsible for the Dream Mist and questioned their appearance in Unova despite being Kanto-based. After Team Rocket got away using 's , Officer Jenny went after them. Another Officer Jenny chased after Team Rocket in A Rival Battle for Club Champ! after hearing about the incident in the Dreamyard. However, Officer Jenny was unable to catch them as they escaped with the help of Pierce. Christie and Doyle helped Officer Jenny as she investigated a missing Audino in Where Did You Go, Audino?. Despite their efforts, Ash's Roggenrola was credited on helping out the most. In Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief!, after Ash, , and were trapped in a dream created by Leon's , Officer Jenny helped the group to escape the dream. They had to acknowledge that they were in the dream but since Meowth was still asleep, they were unable to get out. However, after Meowth Leon, the group were able to escape the dream and Leon was then arrested by Officer Jenny. An Officer Jenny was prepared to lay charges against a after it allegedly destroyed Undella Town's power plant in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!. struck a friendship with Dragonite and later protected it from Officer Jenny and her posse of s enlisted to stop it. Jenny eventually decided to not pursue Dragonite anymore after Ash and revealed that Dragonite was actually protecting a group of when it damaged the power plant. Decolore Islands In The Pirates of Decolore!, Ash and his friends helped Officer Jenny capture the notorious Pokémon pirates of the Decolore Islands, who were responsible for thefts throughout the archipelago. After Ash defeated the group's and in a Double Battle, the s agree to leave their lives of crime behind. Later, after rescuing a trio of from a raft, Officer Jenny recruited them to the Decolore Coast Guard rescue squad. In Lumiose City Pursuit!, Officer Jenny and another police officer evacuated the Lumiose City area when Professor Sycamore's was on a rampage. In Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!, Officer Jenny went up to Ash, , and after they saw some Rhyhorn racers running to where they were. Officer Jenny then took them to Odyssey Village after explaining that Rhyhorn racing took place there. In To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!, she and chased after a smuggler named Dolan as he was stealing a bunch of and . One of the Scatterbug fell out of Dolan's car and when Ash took it to a Pokémon Center, she roped Ash as she thought he was working for Dolan until cleared the whole situation by saying that the group wanted to help her in stopping Dolan. Officer Jenny, Ash, and his friends work together to track the smuggler. As Ash went to an abandoned laboratory and battled Dolan, Officer Jenny appeared and arrested the smuggler. The group releases all of the Scatterbug and Spewpa from Dolan's laboratory. In A Conspiracy to Conquer!, Officer Jenny went to investigate at a radio observatory after getting a report that strange things were going on there. In the observatory, she ran into a who hypnotized her into becoming its accomplice, Madame X (Japanese: マダムＸ Madame X). Later, she went to a dark cave where Team Rocket were watching a video of using his moves. Malamar hypnotized the trio except for Meowth, and Madame X went looking for Ash and his friends, with Team Rocket in tow. She found them by a tree, and Malamar took Pikachu with them to the radio observatory. Malamar hypnotizes Pikachu, who was soon under Madame X's control. When Ash and Meowth arrived, Ash's friends became hypnotized by Malamar and the duo encounter Madame X in the observation chamber. She has Pikachu use on his own Trainer, but Ash withheld himself and got through to Pikachu. The Automatic Pikachu Retrieving Device that Clemont built earlier entered the observatory and crashes at Malamar. Officer Jenny went back to normal, and she and the gang went after Malamar, who led them to a room containing the system of great significance. Since everyone saw what Malamar was doing, it destroyed the mind-control device it was building before fleeing. The Officer Jenny involved with the Malamar reappeared in Facing the Grand Design!, where she was investigating Malamar's latest scheme at Grace Tower. She again met up with Ash, his friends and Team Rocket, and asked both sides to call it a truce. When Malamar and its two fellow ones activated the crystals to distort the Pokémon world, Officer Jenny was about to conduct a plan to stop the crystals, but two of the evil Malamar caught her and the group. Officer Jenny was held by Malamar's , but was freed later on with the help of the good Malamar and from the forest. She sent out her to prevent the crystals from working any further. After stopping the three evil Malamar's plan for the second time, she attempted to arrest them, but the antagonistic Malamar escaped by going into the merged crystals. In Confronting the Darkness, Officer Jenny was investigating a Clembot wreaking havoc in the Lumiose City warehouses. She mistook Clemont's Clembot as the culprit, to the point that she had to make an arrest in the Lumiose Gym. Later, when Clemont and Belmondo had their , she attempted to arrest Belmondo, but Clemont wanted to finish the match. Using , Clemont was able to defeat Belmondo, and Belmondo was taken into custody, along with Dark Clembot. Officer Jenny appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! inspecting a forest area with her Manectric and a group of people. They were, however, forced to retreat due to an attack by large vines mutated by Team Flare. Officer Jenny received another redesign for the Sun & Moon series. She debuted in To Top a Totem!, in which she informed the people of Melemele Island of a road closure due to fallen timber blocking the way, caused by and . Later, she prepared to ambush the pests in a grocery store alongside Ash, , Hala, the and its . After they chased away the Rattata and Raticate, Jenny asked an Ally Gumshoos to join her team, and it accepted. In the next episode, Trial and Tribulation!, she and Gumshoos visited Ash to give him a certificate as recognition of his work. She then drove Ash to Iki Town for his grand trial against Hala before returning to her police duties. The Officer Jenny from Akala Island first appeared in The Young Flame Strikes Back!; she owns a . She showed up at the Paniola Ranch‎‎ just in time to arrest Viren and his henchmen when they threatened to tear down ’s family ranch. Ula'ula Island's Officer Jenny and her partner debuted in Tough Guy Trials!. She greeted Nanu, who was preparing to take a nap. Character Officer Jenny is not a single entity. Rather, there are many Jennys working as police officers across the various regions of the Pokémon world. Generally, Officer Jennys are brave and determined, but can be ineffective in their police duties. They fight against the likes of Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Galactic – among other miscellaneous criminals. Although there are many exceptions, Officer Jenny will generally have to use as a police dog. ]] Although Jennys appear to be identical, there is some minor divergence among them, as evidenced by . Brock is able to recognize different Jennys on numerous occasions; he appears to be the only character who can tell the Officer Jennys apart. The town/region where a certain Jenny comes from can be discerned by the symbol on their hats, which differs depending on location. There seem to be two Jennys, as during the Indigo League, two Jennys with the same hat symbol (previously stated to belong to the Viridian City Jenny) were seen side-by-side. The Jennys of the Orange Archipelago are outfitted with uniforms of a distinctly lighter blue color, and the Officer Jenny of LaRousse City is seen wearing a different uniform to all her counterparts, it being a far more elaborate version than the others (although it does retain the standard coloring and basic design scheme). The Unova region is home to Officer Jennys that look distinctly different than those of other regions. The Unova Officer Jennys all have a tan-colored uniform, unlike the other Jennys that wore blue. Additionally, the Jennys of Unova don a much shorter hairstyle. When the series became digitally animated in ''Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid, starting with Love, Pokémon Style Jenny's hair was colored in more of a greenish blue to match her Sugimori artwork. Before this, her hair appeared to be more blue in color. There is a very distinct parallel between the families of Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Don George, and Porter. This may indicate some sort of relation or deeper connection. However, the only thing known about the four families is that they are apparently on good terms. Pokémon Recurring The following are Pokémon that recurrently appear with Officer Jenny in the anime. was used by the Officer Jenny that helped and track down Pokémon Hunter J. Two more Arcanine were seen in Luxray Vision! under the ownership of an Officer Jenny. Arcanine's only known move is .}} first appeared in A Secret Sphere of Influence! under the ownership of the Officer Jenny in Eterna City. She uses its poison attacks to stop criminals and suspects. Stunky was seen again guarding the Adamant Orb when it was being transported to Celestic Town in Losing Its Lustrous!. None of Stunky's moves are known, and its Ability is .}} to clear it. However, this didn't work and both Jenny and Swanna quickly left to deal with an emergency. Several Swanna were owned by another Officer Jenny in Crisis at Ferroseed Research! and were used to help control the moss growth happening around the Ferroseed Research Institute by using moves. Swanna's known moves are , , and .}} . One later appeared in Ash Versus the Champion!. Herdier's only known move is .}} Other During the course of the anime, various individual Officer Jennys have had the following Pokémon: until they were adopted by Officer Jenny, who uses them to fight fires. Their leader is Ash's Squirtle.}} Ed Paul |desc=This was used by the Jenny on Mandarin Island North. It was able to use its ghost moves to find Butch, Cassidy and their , who had brainwashed all of the other Pokémon on the island, being immune to the brainwash itself. It has an unusually high Special Defense, as it was later used to protect Ash from the combined attacks of the controlled Pokémon. Gastly is kept outside its Poké Ball. Gastly's only known move is .}} is used by the Jenny in Catallia City as a living testament to the Spinarak that had stopped The Black Arachnid. It reappeared in 's flashback in the Japanese version of Gotta Catch Ya Later!. Spinarak's known moves are and .}} to help her protect the order in the village. None of Wobbuffet's moves are known.}} is used by a Jenny somewhere en route from Mahogany Town to Blackthorn City. It can sprinkle its spores in order to find footprints. None of Jumpluff's moves are known.}} in a port town between Kanto and Hoenn. It is used to search for criminals from the air. None of Pidgeot's moves are known.}} , in addition to her and , to try to stop the mass army of that were rioting around the town. Parasect's only known move is .}} , in addition to her and , to try to stop the mass army of that were rioting around the town. Tangela's only known move is .}} , in addition to her and , to try to stop the mass army of that were rioting around the town. Meganium's only known move is .}} 's Luxray was having serious problems when Marble met the gang. It had recently evolved from and was unable to use moves, making it a liability to Officer Jenny. As a result, Luxray developed a serious attitude problem, which not only caused it to constantly disobey Marble, but also caused it to fight other Electric-type Pokémon, like it did with . After Team Rocket stole the Old Charm from under Marble's nose, Luxray and Pikachu were trapped below the mansion it was guarding in a maze filled with traps. After being saved by Pikachu from a trap, Luxray's attitude softened and it became friends with Pikachu. Luxray's enhanced eyesight allowed it so see other booby traps and it was able to save Pikachu from one later. After reestablishing its bond with Marble and regaining its Electric-type moves, it helped defeat Team Rocket and recover the Old Charm. Luxray's known moves are , , and .}} is used by the Officer Jenny in a town near Snowpoint City. It had been the officer's partner since a stake out in which Buddy caught a criminal. It was not given a nickname in the Japanese version. Buddy's known moves are , and .}} to help locate a so-called "Dream Thief". Duosion's known moves are , , and .}} in an attempt to catch a Dragonite. Ferrothorn's only known move is .}} and encountered a group of Water-type Pokémon who were stealing food from their ferry, with as their leader. All four Pokémon in the so-called Pirate gang had been abandoned by their Trainers and were distrustful of humans. Ash battled Croconaw and with and and won, forcing the pirates to hand over what they had stolen. Croconaw then led its friends to save a group of that were being swept out to sea, and found it enjoyed rescuing others. As a result, the pirates joined up with Officer Jenny as a Water Rescue Squad. Croconaw's known moves are , , and .}} was a powerful and eager member of Croconaw's pirate gang, who had no problems with stealing food from humans. It battled Snivy and Pignite alongside Croconaw but was defeated. However, it did assist in the rescue of the Darumaka before happily joining Officer Jenny. Azumarill's known moves are , , and .}} was another powerful member of Croconaw's pirate gang, and would often battle any Pokémon it came across. Like the other Pokémon in the gang, Octillery was abandoned by its Trainer. However, it had a happy ending and also joined Officer Jenny's new squad. Octillery's known moves are , and .}} , another abandoned Water-type Pokémon, was the fourth member of Croconaw's gang and was responsible for keeping the raft they traveled on from drifting away. Ducklett later joined Officer Jenny's squad after participating in the Darumaka rescue. Ducklett's only known move is .}} is used by the Jenny on Akala Island. It stopped Viren and his henchmen from escaping after Officer Jenny arrived to arrest them for attempting to destroy Paniola Ranch. None of Granbull's moves are known.}} is used by the Jenny on Ula'ula Island. None of Oricorio's moves are known.}} Mentioned , which she attempted to use to stop who had stolen the flame of . However, Nurse Joy stopped her since Blastoise could accidentally put out the fire. None of Blastoise's moves are known.}} Temporary During their journey through Kalos, encountered a villain named Madame X who used her to hypnotize them. During their attempts to free themselves, they found that Madame X was actually Officer Jenny and it was actually Malamar who was the true villain of the story, using its powers to control others. Eventually Ash and Team Rocket combined their Pokémon's attacks and managed to defeat the evil Pokémon, which nevertheless managed to escape. Malamar's known moves at the time were and .}} During her time as Madame X, Officer Jenny took control of Pumpkaboo.}} During her time as Madame X, Officer Jenny took control of Inkay.}} During her time as Madame X, Officer Jenny took control of Wobbuffet.}} During her time as Madame X, Officer Jenny took control of Pikachu with Malamar's help and forced him to attack .}} During her time as Madame X, Officer Jenny took control of Dedenne.}} . When arrived and Malamar possessed them except for Ash, she opened the doors to reveal it and it went after Ash and . None of Beedrill's moves are known.}} . When arrived and Malamar possessed them except for Ash, she opened the doors to reveal it and it went after Ash and . None of Noivern's moves are known.}} . When arrived and Malamar possessed them except for Ash, she opened the doors to reveal it and it went after Ash and . None of Scolipede's moves are known.}} . When arrived and Malamar possessed them except for Ash, she opened the doors to reveal it and it went after Ash and . None of Exploud's moves are known.}} . When arrived and Malamar possessed them except for Ash, she opened the doors to reveal it and it went after Ash and . None of Pangoro's moves are known.}} In The Power of Us An Officer Jenny appeared in The Power of Us, where she was working in Fula City with as her partner. Pokémon helping her.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=西村ちなみ Chinami Nishimura (EP002-DP166, SS027) たかはし智秋 Chiaki Takahashi (BW006-BW138) 石松千恵美 Chiemi Ishimatsu (XY002-XY135) 瀬戸麻沙美 Asami Seto (SM009-present) |en=Lee Quick (EP002-AG065, M01-M07, Pokémon Chronicles) Jamie Davyous Owens (AG119-AG142) Kayzie Rogers (MoMP) Maya Rosewood (AG155) Emily Williams (AG188-DP166) Emily Jenness (BW006-BW138, M21) Saskia Maarleveld (XY002-XY135) Samantha Moon (SM009-SM039) Martha Harms (SM070-present) |ar=فدوى سليمان Fadwa Suleiman |ca=Sílvia Cabrera |cs=Kateřina Lojdová (EP002-EP195) Jana Páleníčková (DP002-present) |da=Ann Hjort Simone Drechsler |nl=Edna Kalb |fil=Candice Arellano |fi=Tiina Räsänen (EP002, EP007) Jenni Sivonen (EP012, EP016, EP027-EP036, EP046-EP062, EP074-EP173, M01) Minna Tasanto (EP020, EP045) Elise Langenoja (EP067, EP267-AG142, DP002-DP166, MoMP) Unknown voice actress (AG155, DP072, DP104) Henna Haverinen (AG189-AG190, BW006-BW022) Ella Pyhältö (M13) Marjut Heikkinen (BW035-BW052) Saara Lehtonen (BW078, SM070) Amy Burgess (BW089, BW097, XY135, XY139) Susa Saukko (BW057, BW101-BW112, XY119, XY132) Katja Sirkiä (BW117-XY111, SM009-SM039) |fr_ca=Camille Cyr-Desmarais |fr_eu=Guylaine Gibert |de=Stefanie von Lerchenfeld Beate Pfeiffer Solveig Duda Nina Kapust |he=נטע רווה Netta Ravé עדי בר לב Adi Bar Lev (XY002-present) |hu=Árkosi Kati |is=Linda Gunnarsdóttir (M03) |it=Marcella Silvestri Monica Bonetto Sonia Mazza Elisabetta Spinelli Renata Bertolas Katia Sorrentino |ko=이선주 Lee Seon-Ju (original series, all s) 김서영 Kim Seo-Yeong ( ) |no=Katrine Blomstrand (EP002–EP102) Siv Klynderud |pl=Małgorzata Maślanka-Krajewska (EP002-EP195, M01) Katarzyna Łukaszyńska (EP216-AG018) Katarzyna Pysiak-Owczarz (DP002-DP045, DP112-BW138, M13) Katarzyna Łaska (DP060) Joanna Domańska (DP064-DP104) Brygida Turowska (XY002-present) |pt_br=Raquel Marinho (seasons 1-7 & 14-16) Sandra Mara Azevedo (EP062) Gilmara Sanches (seasons 8-13) Luciana Baroli and Elisa Villon (DP036) Priscila Franco (Season 17-present) Mariana Torres (XY111-present) |pt_eu=Teresa Madruga (EP002-EP034) Sandra de Castro (EP045-EP129) Dora Cruz (EP133-EP195) Carla (EP216-AG065) Isabel Ribas (AG119-AG155) Unknown voice actress (AG189-AG190) Rita Fernandes (DP002-DP045) Zélia Santos (DP059-DP166) Ângela Marques (BW006-present) |es_la=Ana María Grey (EP002-EP012) Mayra Arellano (EP016-AG018, DP158-BW138) Erica Edwards (AG065, TLoT, SS008) Cristina Hernández (AG119-DP104) Betzabe Jara (DP112-DP157) Claudia Contreras (XY002-present, EP007 ) |es_eu=Valle Acebrón (EP002-EP236) Isacha Mengíbar (EP267-DP166) Beatriz Berciano (BW006-BW138) Silvia Sarmentera (XY002-XY135) Unknown voice actress (SM009-present) |tr=Mehpare Özlük |vi=Võ Huyền Chi Nguyễn Thụy Thùy Tiên (XY series)}} Artwork In the games In , Officer Jenny will give out a in Vermilion City, as a reference to Ash's Squirtle in the anime. Another Officer Jenny also replaces the in Cerulean City. The Officer Jenny with the Squirtle appears in a slightly expanded role in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. After defeating Misty, a Squirtle appears and harasses the Officer, forcing her to leave her post in front of the burgled house in Cerulean. The player later finds the Officer and Squirtle in Vermilion, where Officer Jenny will give the player the Squirtle to look after if they have caught 60 individual Pokémon. Another Officer Jenny near Saffron City's Gym will give them a set of police clothing after they defeat Team Rocket in Silph Co.. Pokémon Gives away Appearance Quotes Cerulean City :"These poor people here were robbed. We're postive that Team Rocket is behind this terrible deed. Even our Police Force has trouble with the !" Vermilion City * Before obtaining the :"I just caught a that was always getting into mischief. I think it needs a good trainer to get it straight." * After obtaining the Thunder Badge :"You have the Thunder Badge!? You must be a good trainer! I just caught a Squirtle that was always getting into mischief. Would you take good care of it?" ::No: "Oh... What am I to do now?" ::Yes: (after giving the Squirtle to the player) "OK! Please treat Squirtle right!" * If talked to again :"How is Squirtle doing?" In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga An Officer Jenny makes a brief cameo in The Electric Tale of Pikachu . She appears in a helicopter chasing after in the chapter Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. Generic police officers appear in the manga as well. It is stated that is the only character that can tell the Officer Jennys apart. In the movie adaptations Officer Jenny appeared in . Trivia * In The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, the Officer Jenny of Cerulean City refers to the one in Viridian City as her sister-in-law. This implies that one of them is married, probably the one in Viridian City since the Cerulean Jenny didn't mention a spouse when Brock asked her out. * Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, and Don George all have Japanese names that begin with the kana ジ, while their English names all start with the same sound, . They also all happen to be part of a large, extended family. * The Officer Jennys in Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh can be distinguished by the design of the symbol on their hat, while the Jennys of Unova and Kalos are identified by the color of the symbol. Names Related articles * Marble (DP059) * * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Duplicate characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters de:Officer Rocky es:Oficial Jenny/Agente Mara fr:Agent Jenny it:Agente Jenny ja:ジュンサー zh:君莎